


Tote Bags for Panacea

by james



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Team Panacea, fabric creations, tote bags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are two tote bags and one small zippered bag made as a complement to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Losers_Big_Bang_2015/works/4598034">Panacea</a> by Mnemmy, a Big Bang work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tote Bags for Panacea




End file.
